dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Imperfect Cell Saga
} |- !bgcolor= | !bgcolor= | |} The Imperfect Cell Saga is the name given to a series of events which occurred in the anime Dragon Ball Z. It involves Cell in his imperfect form and mainly shows his attempts to absorb Androids #17 and #18 and the Z-Fighters' attempts to stop him. In Japan this saga aired in 1992. In the U.S. it aired in 2000. This is part of US Season Four. Plot A New Threat Kuririn calls Capsule Corp to tell Bulma that they are moving Goku to Kame House and Bulma tells them of a shocking discovery, another time machine that looks like the same one Trunks came in. Trunks is shocked because there is only one time machine in existence which is the one he has in his pocket as a Hoi-poi capsule. She faxes over a picture of the other time machine and Trunks and Gohan go meet her to examine it. When they get to the place where the picture was taken, Trunks confirms that it was his machine. However, it looked aged with moss and had damage to the dome, damage showing that someone or something blasted its way out. Soon Gohan discovers an exoskeleton of some disgusting looking creature, and Bulma find eggshells. Soon, all the Z-Fighters sense strange and familiar power levels from far away. Also there is a news report depicting that a local suburban district, Gingertown's population of 15,000 that completely vanished. All that was revealed was scattered clothing about everywhere and signs of a struggle. The source of the power levels, Trunks' aged time machine and the disappearances finally reveals himself as a hideous humanoid creature with insect qualities. The creature explains how the people of Gingertown all disappeared; by sucking the bio matter of a human with his unique tail, reducing him to nothing in front of Piccolo's eyes. Piccolo instantly confronts him, and they fight. Meanwhile, android #16 detects two enormous powers fighting with his power radar, and tells the other two that one of the powers is equal to #17 himself. #17 bluffs this and believes that #16's power radar is broken and they drive off, foreshadowing things to come. Piccolo's strength is clear in this fight, he completely dominates the creature but is stunned with surprise when it shoots a Kamehameha wave at him. Distracted, Piccolo's arm is absorbed into a sagging mound of flesh, and he admits defeat while asking it who it is and how it made it here. The monster then goes on to reveal that its name was Cell, and how it was created by Dr. Gero as the perfect fighting android made up of the cells of the universe's strongest warriors. However, Dr. Gero saw the plan to create the ultimate bio soldier was taking too long so he abandoned the project. Instead, the supercomputer in charge of the project continued the project secretly. A special robot was created to capture the gene samples of Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo when they were fighting on Earth; Freeza and King Cold's genes were captured when they came to Earth and were killed by Trunks. Many others fell into that category too and that he had learned many of their strongest techniques and abilities. Trunks's genes were not collected though, as enough Sayian samples were collected. However, Cell reveals his most disturbing fact, that his true purpose was to absorb the unique Infinite power cores of android #17 and #18, reaching his perfect form. With the Earth's population low in his future, and 17 and 18 destroyed, Cell decided to steal Trunks' Time Machine by killing Trunks himself and come back to this time, to a fresher planet with more victims. Piccolo at this point thinks he has enough information and reveals that he was bluffing the whole time by regenerating his arm back. Despite Cell absorbing a lot of energy from Piccolo's arm, it realizes that it is no match for Piccolo at all and it is only made worse when Trunks, Kuririn and Tenshinhan arrive as well. Cell recognizes Trunks as the boy he killed in his own time line, and realizes that Trunks must be from another alternate time line. He then uses his Taiyoken technique to blind everyone and runs away, masking his power to be as undetectable by the others. Just then Vegeta, sensing a great ki, came over and is shocked when it comes from Piccolo. Piccolo explains the situation to Vegeta and the others, and Vegeta is angry that everything is surpassing him, the Legendary Super Sayian. He then vows to surpass the limits of Super Sayian and flies off. Trunks and Kuririn, too leave to destroy the Cell that is probably growing in this timeline to prevent another Cell later. Meanwhile, Piccolo and Tenshinhan search desperately for Cell, knowing that he has hidden his ki and is ever getting stronger by absorbing more victims. Piccolo vs. Android #17 Back in the mountain region, Goku has to be moved because the androids are joyriding their way up there. Goku is moved to Muten Roshi's house. The androids reach Goku's home and find that it is completely empty, so they proceed the next likely place for him to be, Kame House. Back near Dr. Gero's laboratory, Trunks and Kuririn discover a secret laboratory hidden underground, where Cell is presumed to be growing still infantile and weak. However, in the laboratory, they discover blueprints, which are the design specs of Android #17. Trunks eager to take the opportunity to find the weakness of the androids, takes it and he and Kuririn both incinerate the baby Cell and the master computer with a ki blast. Kuririn then destroys the laboratory they were in. However, on the way to Capsule Corporation, Trunks asks for Kuririn to go alone, saying that he will try and train with his father to surpass Super Sayian as well. Kuririn wishes him luck, and both part ways. Meanwhile, Chichi goes to check up on Goku when she finds him awake, looking out the window. Goku and the others (Chichi and Muten Roshi) exchange heartfelt greetings that he is fully awake again, and Goku explains that he overheard everyone talking about the situation while he was asleep. He then says his goodbyes and uses Instant Transmission to teleport to where the Z-Fighters were (an aircraft which to find Cell because he always knows the Z Fighters are coming by their ki and hides himself.) After everyone is happy that Goku's well again, Goku himself states that in his current state, he is no match for either the androids or Cell. This is why he plans to enter the Room of Spirit and Time with Gohan, to train a whole year in one day and surpass Super Sayian. He leaves with Gohan, and also approaches Vegeta and Trunks to tell them about it. Trunks tells Goku that Vegeta has been standing on a rock cliff for three days straight without moving whatsoever. Goku is impressed that Vegeta already knows a little about how to surpass the Super Sayian, and tells him about the Room of Spirit and Time. Vegeta is surprised and wants to go first, and Goku tells him to go with Trunks, since the Room of Spirit and Time only supports up to 2 people at once. At Kami's Palace, Vegeta and Trunks both enter the Room and Goku and Gohan begin to wait a day. Almost a full day has passed. Piccolo is at the Kame House, watching the news and cursing Cell and his evil while the others are taking a nap. However, suddenly androids #16, #17 and #18 arrive in front of Kame House. The shocked Piccolo is left wondering whether this is bad timing or a blessing from heaven. He then wakes up the others to confront the androids. Eventually both android and Piccolo alone decide to fight on one of the abandoned islands nearby. #17, thinking that Piccolo was the same power as last time, clearly underestimates him and is knocked down easily. Then both get serious and go all out, becoming evenly matched in power with Piccolo gaining a slight advantage with his new techniques. Meanwhile, Cell notices Piccolo's huge ki and deduces that he must be fighting the androids to be exerting so much power. He then rushes full speed to them, finally seeing a chance to become his perfect form. After intense fighting, #17 states that Piccolo won't be able to keep this up forever, as he doesn't have infinite stamina. Piccolo states that before that happens, #17 will make a mistake. They are about to continue fighting when suddenly Piccolo notices and looks in horror at a nearby rock with Cell on top of it. The other androids look in confusion to what is happening and Piccolo and #16 notices Cell's new incredible power from absorbing many thousands of people. Cell's Arrival Immediately after Cell interrupted the battle between #17 and Piccolo, he began to inspect the other Androids. He recognizes #17 and #18, but stops short when he sees #16. However he just shrugs it off and thinks it is an old model. #17, however, does not recognize Cell, and asks it to stop interrupting the battle. Piccolo is shocked that the Androids do not even know who Cell is, and yells at #17 and #18 about how Cell's purpose is to absorb them. Cell takes this patiently and asks them to be merged with him to be the most powerful being that Gero dreamed of. #17 does not take the offer though, and Cell begins to power up to an unparalleled power, showing how many lives he absorbed. He then beat #17 to a pulp to weaken him and then absorb him by force. Piccolo eventually interferes, and launches his Light Grenade attack at Cell, but he is not fazed by it. Cell then breaks Piccolo's neck with a strong punch and launches a ki wave through Piccolo's stomach. He then throws him into the sea. Gohan, sensing that Piccolo's ki had disappeared, goes on a rage and has to be held down by Goku. Also Tenshinhan comes to the island, watching the events but powerless to stop it. #16 at this point decides to finally fight. #18 asks what he can possibly do but #16 reveals that his power is even with Cell's which shocks her. #16 tells them that he enjoyed traveling with them because they never killed or hurt humans or animals for pleasure. He then interrupts Cell and begins to fight with him. At first Cell seems to land many blows to #16, and even tries to absorb him, but he fails because #16 is completely mechanical. #16 then reveals his secret techniques, which overtakes Cell. #16 then throws him to the ground and launches a Hell's Flash attack directly at Cell, which hurts Cell badly but fails to kill him. #17, seeing #16's power, gets incredibly cocky and plans to finish off Cell despite #16 repeatedly telling both #17 and #18 to run away. He gets caught off guard and is absorbed by Cell, who was hiding underground behind him. As #17 is sucked through Cell's body, he begins a hideous transformation. Battles Featured * Piccolo vs. Cell (Imperfect Form) * Piccolo vs. Android 17 * Piccolo & Android 17 vs. Cell (Imperfect Form) * Android 16 vs. Cell (Imperfect Form) Major characters * Cell * Piccolo * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Future Trunks * Vegeta * Son Goku * Son Gohan * Kuririn * Yamcha * Tenshinhan Supporting Characters * Bulma * Trunks * ChiChi * Master Roshi * Oolong * Chaozu * Mr. Popo * Dr. Briefs * Mrs. Briefs DVDs *Imperfect Cell - Encounter (125-127) *Imperfect Cell - Discovery (128-130) *Imperfect Cell - Race Against Time (131-133) *Imperfect Cell - 17's End (134-137) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (13 episodes) * 140. Seized With Fear * 141. The Reunion * 142. Borrowed Powers * 143. His Name is Cell * 144. Piccolo’s Folly * 145. Laboratory Basement * 146. Our Hero Awakes * 147. Time Chamber * 148. The Monster is Coming * 149. He’s Here * 150. Up to Piccolo * 151. Silent Warrior * 152. Say Goodbye, 17 Edited Version (13 episodes) * 125. Seized With Fear * 126. The Reunion * 127. Borrowed Powers * 128. His Name is Cell * 129. Piccolo's Folly * 130. Laboratory Basement * 131. Our Hero Awakes * 132. Time Chamber * 133. The Monster is Coming * 134. He's Here * 135. Up To Piccolo * 136. Silent Warrior * 137. Say Goodbye, 17